


The Long Drive Home

by AnotherSideTheOther



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Wetting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing in things other than a toilet, pregnant man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSideTheOther/pseuds/AnotherSideTheOther
Summary: Despite being six months pregnant Peter Parker's pride prevents him from asking his boyfriend Harley Keener to pull over so he can use the restroom. As the saying goes pride comes before a fall... or in this case a bathroom.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Long Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> Every year or so I emerge from my dark dungeon to drop a story. This one was a request from last year on my long since dead Tumblr page. It contains the pairing of Peter Parker and Harley Keener, mpreg (male pregnancy) and omorashi (pee desperation/wetting). If none of these things interest you then this story might now be for you. If I haven't scare you off then please enjoy.

The Long Drive Home

Every year since Peter’s inauguration into the Avengers he made a point of attending to the annual Halloween party at the New Avengers Facility. He loved everything about the holiday: the horror movies, the spooky atmosphere, eating candy until he felt sick and perhaps best of all the costumes. The annual Avenger’s Halloween Party was a culmination of all those things and more. There was something to be said about seeing all manner of heroes dressed in the most ridiculous costumes. If Peter was being honest with himself the last six years of Halloween with the super hero group had been some of the best moments of his life. Peering into other dimensions with Strange, singing karaoke with Scarlett Witch, getting drunk with Thor and perhaps most important of all: his first kiss with his now boyfriend Harley Keener. To say this party meant something to him would be a bit of an understatement.

Which made this year all the stranger, after all this would be the first year he left early. You see Peter Parker was pregnant. Six months pregnant in fact and being pregnant was exhausting work. There had been some debate between Peter and Harley as to whether they would attend, but in the end the significance of the event had won out with one condition. The moment Peter felt tired it would be time to go. It didn’t matter how long they had been there, hours or minutes, if he felt the tiniest bit exhausted, they would head home. Peter had reluctantly agreed, though he knew his boyfriend was right.

Fortunately, the drive to the Facility was the usual uneventful three hour trip with only a single stop to fill up the car. Unfortunately the moment they arrived the couple was split up. Harley was taken by Banner to the lab to help assist on a project along with some of the other smarter heroes and Peter was forced to make the usual rounds by himself. As he made his way through greetings with Avengers both old and new, he found himself answering a deluge of questions. The most common being:

_Would he go back to being Spiderman? Were they worried the baby might have powers? Any names yet? How did a man end up pregnant?_

His answers of course were always the same:

Of course he would. It didn’t matter to them although no powers would make raising a kid infinitely easier. No names yet. And in a world of magic, aliens, multiple dimensions, and people with scientifically enhanced bodies was that really a question that warranted asking?

Between each group Peter would excuse himself to the refreshment table to grab a quick drink. It wasn’t his smartest strategy, but it was the easiest way to get away from everyone if only for a moment. Thankfully, the music was also quieter on this side of the compound and it gave him a chance to recollect both his thoughts and patience. Before he knew it, hours had passed and with them countless amounts of drinks and questions.

Peter fanned himself as he downed another cup of pumpkin juice. In his haste to put something together for the party he hadn’t taken comfort into account. Light green jeans fitted to his pregnant belly, a long black sleeve shirt, an orange hat with green leaves attached to a brown stem, and the fleece pumpkin slip-on he had sewn together. If his costume did one thing beside look great, it was retain heat. Which sucked when you factored in the crowded rooms of the compound. He filled his cup again and took a hearty drink thankful for the coolness of the liquid. He must’ve had fifteen cups worth of beverages by now and at the rate things were going he’d probably have fifteen more by the time the night was over. He felt a familiar twinge in his bladder and found himself unconsciously moving back on forth on the heel of his feet.

“Hey babe,” said a familiar voice. Peter looked up and was relieved to see Harley. His boyfriend was wearing a checkered shirt, overalls, and a straw hat. He was as he put it earlier ‘the farmer who had planted the seed that was Peter’s pumpkin’. Once the initial embarrassment of their couple costume had worn off Peter had warmed up to the idea. He found it to be a strange mixture of cute and kind of hot though he would never admit it aloud. After all his boyfriend worked with Tony, and despite the fact the two weren’t related by blood, Keener had somehow inherited the signature Stark snark. “How are you holding up?”

“I think I’m about ready to call it a night.” “All right.” A kiss on his forehead. “Let me fill up my thermos and we’ll head out.”

Harley filled his giant metal thermos with coffee and grabbed a couple bottles of water for the road. He stuffed them into the small backpack he brought and together they said their farewells to everyone. Hand in hand the couple left the compound and made their way across the front walkway. The cool night air was a blessing for Peter as his pumpkin costume had long since passed being uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together,” mumbled Harley. “You know how Banner gets when he’s working on something, and it didn’t help that Lang and Rocket were there egging him on.”

“It’s all right,” answered Peter. He gave Harley’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I would’ve joined you but I’m not sure this costume is lab appropriate. I’m pretty sure it’s like seventy-five percent flammable too.”

“Well it’s good thing we didn’t test that theory out. Personally, I like my pumpkins fresh and not baked. How’d our little man do tonight?”

“The perfect example of gentleman,” said Peter. For most of the night their son had been either well behaved or just asleep. It wasn’t until the last hour or so that he had given the odd kick here or there and it was most likely to vent his displeasure at the increase in temperature. “Oh man I love the decorations.”

Peter motioned to the jack-o-lanterns that illuminated their path with a smile. Each one had a unique face and design. It was always a fun game to guess which hero had carved which pumpkin. He took one last look back at the Avenger’s building far behind them and let out a sigh. Through the glass panes he could see the flashing lights and even at this distance the steady beat of music could be heard.

Harley leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I know you wanted to stay but at least we still have the rest of the night to celebrate our anniversary together.”

“Yeah,” answered Peter as he began to walk again. “I don’t know about you, but it was getting a bit hot in there.” “It was hot wasn’t it? I kept drinking whatever I could get my hands on, I must’ve used the bathroom like a dozen times.”

Peter nodded without saying anything. He could relate. The only difference between Harley and himself was he hadn’t used the bathroom once since arriving. The pumpkin costume wasn’t exactly the friendliest when it came to using the restroom. And he had certainly wasn’t going to surrender his dignity by asking for his boyfriends help, especially in front of the other heroes. So, he had opted to hold it instead.

Peter was a man who prided himself on many things and one of them was his cast iron bladder. Before he’d even gotten his powers he had a pretty large bladder, and after getting them being desperate had become a thing of the past. Pregnancy hadn’t changed that... much. He could still hold off using the restroom for incredible amounts of time but unlike before if he thought about it too much then he ended up having to go.

Right after discovering he was expecting he’d looked into what was to come in the upcoming months. Of all the things pregnancy could do to him, his one lingering fear was the possibility he might wet himself. The morning sickness? He’d handled it easily. The sudden cravings? Peter had always been a heavy eater before, and he now had the perfect excuse to indulge. His sudden inability to be in the same room with his once favorite foods? An annoying casualty but tolerable. Random aches and pains? He was Spiderman, aches and pains were nothing new. The belly? Absolutely loved it. The increased libido? He had it on good authority Harley enjoyed it as much he did. However, the fact that his son could at any moment choose to use his bladder as a punching bag. It was all kinds of wrong.

Yeah it was a strange thing to fixate on, but for some reason the stories of people who’d accidentally wet themselves had oddly stuck with him. Never in his life had he ever wet himself and he certainly wasn’t planning on it now. Six almost seven months in and so far he’d been fine. His little boy had been well behaved and often the target for kicks and punches tended to be literally anything else but his bladder. A fact he liked to proudly point out to his boyfriend. Obviously, it was the Parker genes that had cause their baby to be so polite, and even Keener had a hard time denying it.

“Want me to bring the car around?” Asked Harley. “It’s still a bit of a ways from here to the parking structure but I can have it here in a second.”

“You just want to show off A.C.T.O.R., don’t you?” asked Peter with a grin. “Please?”

“As much as I get wanting to show off an invention I gotta say this. We’re about to be stuck in a car for the next couple of hours, so please let me have this little bit of walking while we still can.”

“Fine, but only because you went along with my couple costume.”

They shared another kiss. Truth be told walking helped take Peter’s mind off all the drinks he’d had throughout the night. Despite the fact he felt full it wouldn’t be a problem as long as he kept busy. Fortunate for them it was Halloween night and at this hour there shouldn’t be any traffic which meant an easy drive. Maybe if they were lucky, they could make it home in enough time to enjoy one last mostly child free Halloween/Anniversary movie before midnight rolled around. When they finally reached their black SUV Peter was more than ready to take off his costume. Harley popped open the trunk set his backpack down and gave the brunette one last look, admiring his ‘growing pumpkin’ before agreeing to help take if off. The hats came off first and were promptly tossed into the trunk without a second thought.

“Arms up.” Peter did as he was told. He watched Harley grab the pumpkin slip-on by the sides and after a moment of struggling pull it up then off. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the captured heat of the fleece costume leave his body. “How the heck did you use the bathroom in this thing Parker?”

“I managed,” mumbled Peter. “Can you get my spare shirt out of the back.”

As Harley rummaged through the trunk Peter took off the long sleeve shirt. The cool air felt nice against his exposed skin and he vowed never again to wear fleece. He balled up the shirt and tossed it into the SUV. It was then he noticed Harley was no longer searching for his clothes and was instead staring at him.

“What?” asked Peter as he placed his hands on his hips. He knew the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. With a sly smile he added: “What are you looking at?”

“You.” Peter watched as Harley walked up to him and placed both hands against his well defined chest. He blushed at the contact and felt goosebumps spread across his skin. They had been dating for years and Harley’s touch still had the power to turn him into an embarrassed mess. The hands moved up to his shoulders and then down to his biceps. With every movement he could feel his boyfriend rub his muscles as he traced his fingers along them. “I just… love how you look.”

Peter had always been more muscular and toned while Harley had always been lankier and slightly taller. Of course none of this changed during the pregnancy. If anything Peter looked the same, just with a larger and obviously pregnant belly. His secret? He worked out each day to ensure he stayed as healthy as he could in his condition. After all, once this being pregnant thing was over he needed to be able to fit into his Spider Suit again.

Peter shivered at the teasing touch of his boyfriend’s hands combined with the chill night air against his flushed skin. He let out a moan as felt himself getting hard. Harley continued to trace his finger along the length of his arms until both their hands were intertwined. Then in one motion he brought them up and placed them on Peter’s pregnant belly. They were reward with a single kick. “You look so good,” mumbled Harley again. He leaned in and whispered: “I just needed to say that, because I don’t know if I say it enough.”

Peter felt each breath his boyfriend took against his neck and bit his lip. He was hard now and if it kept going this way he was afraid of how far he’d be willing to go. “Harl we should stop. There’s gotta be cameras all around us right now.”

“So? I can’t help it if my boyfriend is hot as hell.” Peter caught himself in the side mirror of the car. His brown hair was messy, there was the faintest hit of exhaustion on his face and his pregnant belly was on display for the world to see. Personally he didn’t see himself as desirable at the moment. “If you think I look good like this then there must be something seriously wrong with you.”

Harley gave Peter one last kiss before releasing his hands. “Love you babe. Baby and all.”

“Love you too.” This was just another part of their dance. Peter’s hormones were all over the place and his libido never seemed to stop. This was only made worse by Harley’s love to tease him, sometimes in private and worse often in public. Rarely could the lust that followed be stopped and often this led to less than ideal situations if they were caught. Which of course had happened more times than was socially acceptable.

Harley returned to the trunk and made a show of leaning forward and searching for a shirt. Peter forced himself to focus on anything except for his boyfriend’s wonderful ass. Sex in the New Avenger’s Facility parking structure was not something he wanted to add to his list of life experiences. He felt a tingle against the back of his neck as his spider sense went off. Without even looking he caught the shirt that came sailing in his direction. He slipped it on and admired it in the side mirror. An orange t-shirt with a jack-o-lantern face that aligned perfectly with his baby bump.

Peter took his place in the passenger seat and leaned back with a grin. It felt good to sit down and rest his feet. He felt the baby move and winced when new sensation came over him. The baby had just rolled over his bladder. All at once his bladder felt heavier than before as if someone had suddenly dumped several buckets of liquid into it. Peter found himself breathing heavy as he suddenly and very urgently needed to pee. He looked around franticly. Then as quickly as the sensation came over him it vanished. He shuddered, that was a new experience. He heard the trunk slam and quickly composed himself. Harley opened the driver’s door and set his giant thermos in the center cup holder.

“Anything we need before we hit the road? It’s a three hour drive and I just want to make… sure…. Everything ok? You look a little pale Parker.”

“I’m okay,” answered Peter with a smile. “Baby just gave a hard kick is all.”

“Okay. Um… need a bathroom break or anything else before we go?”

“Really?” asked Peter in indignation. In that instant he felt oddly prideful and added: “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I have to pee every few minutes.”

“Of course, how could I forget the Parker Bladder of Steel. But give me some credit. After all what kind of boyfriend or dad would I be if I didn’t make sure my two boys were okay?” Harley reached over and gave Peter’s belly a rub. The brunette felt the baby once more move across his bladder and this time he did everything in his power to hide the wince of discomfort. The same urge as before came and went and with it the unfamiliar heaviness. If the baby kept this up there was no way he’d make it back to the apartment. “I know being pregnant doesn’t make for the most comfortable trip and I wouldn’t want our little soccer star to cause any problems.”

“Please stop,” mumbled Peter. Harley raised an eyebrow. “Sorry Harl, he’s not in the best position right now and he always kicks when you touch my belly. It’s just really uncomfortable and the extra kicking really isn’t helping.”

“My bad.” Harley brought Peter’s hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. “Let’s get you home then. A.C.T.O.R. boot up.”

A series of lights went on across the car as it started. The screen in front started up with a map that displayed the fastest route home. The SUV had been Harley’s side project since discovering they were going to be parents. To quote Keener: ‘If they were going have a family car it was going to be something cool’. He’d tweaked it out with the latest tech from Stark Industries and of course added his own flair to it. A.C.T.O.R. (A Car That’s Oddly Relaxing) was the A.I. in charge of the system.

**_“Time to destination two hours and thirty minutes. Would you like to engage auto-pilot?”_ **

“If you notice I’m having a hard time focusing then yes, but please alert me first,” answered Harley. “Until then remain on standby.”

_**“Affirmative. Excuse me, Mr. Parker are you comfortable? I’m detecting trace amounts of stress and in your condition-”** _

“I’m okay A.C.T.O.R., the baby is just in an uncomfortable position. He should move soon, don’t worry about it.”

_**“Very well.”** _

Harley pulled out of the structure and turned down the long road. Peter watched as the property of the New Avenger’s Facility slowly faded into the distance. The detailed landscape eventually gave way to the forest and soon they were officially off the property. As the car continue down the road Peter couldn’t help but stare at the trees. In the darkness of the night they seemed to tower far above rocking ever so ominously in the evening breeze. He could see nothing else for there was no light beyond that provided by the headlights of their car. Even the full moon had long since disappeared behind the gathering clouds in the sky above. Every now and again the darkness would be broken by a reflector on the road but they were far and few in between. It felt as though they were the only two people in an empty world. Peter began to bounce his leg, whether it was due to nerves or his need to use the bathroom he couldn’t tell.

“Have I ever told you how much this forest gives me the creeps,” mumbled Harley. “I never understood why they choose to build the compound all the way out here.”

“Less people to accidently walk in like at the New York place,” recalled Peter. He had overheard Tony talk about it once. “And way less collateral damage if anyone attacked.”

“Yeah but seriously it’s way off the map. It takes almost two hours to just get through the forest. This much unused space off the grid, it freaks me out. I feel like we’d see bigfoot out here or something.”

“According to Strange he’s a real nice guy.”

They began to laugh. With each one Peter felt his bladder tightened. It was nowhere near as uncomfortable as what he experienced before, but there could be no denying he had seriously misjudged his capacity. He adjusted his seat and continued to bounce his leg.

“I’m glad we’re calling it early,” announced Harley after a moment of silence. “Without you to challenge Thor to his usual drinking contest he was trying to convince me to join him. I hate to say it Parker, but I ran with my tail between my legs.”

“I’m happy I had the pregnancy as an excuse this year. Those November first hangovers are killer.”

“Yeah but how much of that is his fault? And how much of that is my fault?”

The conversation continued and Peter felt his eyes grow heavy. He closed them for a moment and listened as Harley’s voice seem to become distant before fading entirely. He found himself surrounded by clear blue water with fishes of vary sizes and colors swimming around him. Above he could see the bright glow of the sun as it shimmered against the ever-moving ocean casting strange beams of light in all directions. He admired the pattern it made as it danced across his skin then stopped when he realized his pregnant belly was gone, replaced by the six pack he sported only a few months ago.

That’s when Peter realized where or rather when he was dreaming of. He was in the ocean on the outskirts of Hawaii. It was the vacation he and Harley had taken earlier this year. A simple trip to celebrate Harley’s branch of robotics at Stark Industries. They’d gone to luaus, skiing, and even take a boat to the farthest coral reefs and gone snorkeling together. But more than all that, this was the trip that their son had been conceived on. The one drunken night that he’d finally agreed to bottom. All things considered; it had been without a doubt one of the best trips of their lives.

Peter kicked in the direction of the surface and was surprised at just how difficult it was to swim. The water grew tight around him as he felt his bladder cramp. The closer he got to the surface the more painful it became. His hand was so close to breaking free of the ocean. If he could just reach out perhaps the tension would release, and relief could be found. The tease of it was too much. He wanted it, craved it, needed it. If he could just let go then perhaps everything would be all right. If he could just… pee?

Peter woke with start as his spider sense went off. He glanced around confused to where the ocean had gone to or where he currently was. What greeted his senses was the familiar feeling of the seatbelt against his body and the darkness of the forest road. The heaviness of his bladder reminded him of the dream and he quickly patted his jeans to make sure he was dry. Thankfully, he was. He secretly thanked his spider sense.

This was the second time he’d experienced a dream like that only to be saved by his power. The first had been a little over a month ago when Harley had been out of town for a job. A combination of a broken A.C. unit, the tail end of the summer heatwave, and nasty bout of hot flashes had forced Peter to sleep naked. He’d gone through his usual amount of water that night, a cup before bed and full bottle on the nightstand for easy access. When he finally fallen asleep however his dreams had been of nothing but him naked trying to cross what felt like the longest beach to find the bathroom. When he did, he recalled the anxious feeling of something not being right as he ran over to a toilet and prepared to let go. He had woken up to the tingle of his spider sense and he for that he was grateful. If the dream had gone any further… well dying from embarrassment was a definite possibility. He’d chalked it up to a mixture of his subconscious trying to rationalize his lack of clothes, the pregnancy messing with his body, and his powers trying to keep him out of trouble. Of course he’d made sure never to sleep naked again, just to be safe.

Peter yawned and was disgusted to find his mouth dry. He cleared his throat and asked: “How long was I out for?”

“Forty minutes or so,” answered Harley without taking his eyes off the road. “We should be hitting the middle of the forest soon.”

“That’s it?” mumbled Peter more than slightly disappointed. He had hoped they’d be closer to home and closer to a bathroom. At the rate they were going he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold out.

“Yeah I took it easy on some of the roads since its dark out.” Harley reached for a water bottle that had somehow appeared in the cupholder alongside the thermos. “Here, I got this ready as soon you fell asleep. I know how you always wake up with a dry mouth.”

“Thanks.” Peter took it and felt his pulse quicken. He knew he probably shouldn’t drink anything but he was surprisingly parched. Without giving it another thought he took a swig. It felt like heaven. Despite the protests of his bladder and against his better judgement he drank the entire bottle.

“I’m going to pull over in a second,” stated Harley. “Because I don’t know about you, but I need a bathroom break.”

Peter bit his lip. The forest was creepy but if he had Harley with him then he should be fine. “Yeah, me too.”

Harley pulled the car over and set A.C.T.O.R. to sentry mode. Peter stepped out and felt the liquid slosh around within him. He watched as Harley made a beeline for the trees.

“Don’t go too far,” mumbled Peter. Harley vanished beyond his sight and he sighed. What was he worried for? He was Spiderman, his boyfriend was Iron Lad. There was nothing in this forest that could hurt them. He looked around. The night was oddly quiet, no crickets, no birds, nothing else, just silence. The wind picked up and he listened to it rustle through the leaves around him. It sounded as though the forest was whispering. He shivered, maybe it had been a bad idea to pull over in the middle of the night on Halloween to use the bathroom.

Peter undid the button on the front of his jeans. He felt a small bit of relief as the pressure that had been pushing on both his bladder and belly was released. He hadn’t realized how tight the waist of his jeans had gotten. He pulled the zipper down and pulled himself free from his boxers. He tried to pee, but nothing happened. He felt the familiar sensation of his spider sense crawl up his neck and raise the hair on his arms. The baby shifted in response. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence. He had discovered earlier in his pregnancy thanks to a rather embarrassing mishap that if he was ever uncomfortable or nervous his spider sense would go off. A rather unorthodox pregnancy problem but according to Banner and the other doctors nothing to be concerned about.

“Come on,” whispered Peter. He tried again to relax and pee. His spider sense continued to cause him unease. After another moment he had to admit it wasn’t going to happen. Thanks to the generally creepiness of the forest his body had chosen to betray him. The power he had praised just minutes ago had now come back to torture him. In defeat he tucked himself back in his boxers and zipped up. He contemplated leaving his jeans unbuttoned then decided against it. Explaining what had happened to Harley was going to be more trouble than it was worth. So perhaps it would be better that no evidence of what had transpired be found. With a frown, a sharp intake of breath and a decent amount of will power he buttoned his pants up again. Like before the button came to rest squarely and uncomfortably on his bladder. He took a seat in the car and waited for Harley.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” whispered Peter as he poked his pregnant belly. “I thought we’d come to mutual understanding that you wouldn’t mess with my powers and in return I’d lay off the pizza.”

He got a single almost lazy punch in response. Yeah this was Keener’s kid all right, the attitude was a dead giveaway. The night breeze picked up again and the whispering of the trees continued. Peter pulled his door shut and wondered if he should feel guilty about leaving his boyfriend out there all alone.

“You know what, your right,” mumbled the brunette he placed one hand on his belly and the other on the window. “I’m not going to risk being eaten by forest monsters because I needed to take a leak. Good call.”

This time he got a hearty kick in response. It took another minute before Harley reappeared. He laughed when he noticed Peter in the car and raised a curious eyebrow as he made his way over to the driver’s door.

“Well I needed that,” said Harley as he took his seat with a smile. He pulled the door closed and gave a tug to the straps of his overalls. “You’d think it’s be easy to take a leak in this thing, but you’d be dead wrong.”

Peter fished the hand sanitizer out of the glove box and poured some into Harley’s hands before putting some on his own.

“Thanks,” said Harley as he rubbed his hands together. “Feel better?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! So much better.” He gave his best attempt as a smile and noticed the quizzical look his boyfriend gave him. Like Tony, Harley had a knack for picking up on lies, this time however he seemed to shrug it off. Peter took this opportunity to change the subject. “I’m never peeing in the forest at night again. It’s creepy.”

“Reminds me a bit of the forests back in Tennessee. All quiet no noise except for nature itself.”

“I grew up in New York, the closest thing I had to a forest was Central Park and the subways.”

“Your missing out on one of the bests parts of life Parker, peeing free without a care in the world. We’ll go camping one day get you over this fear of nature.”

“I just don’t want to be murdered by some axe wielding maniac.”

“Oh, we’d totally be the first victims in a horror movie.”

Peter gave his arm a light punch. “Would not.”

“Just now? Hell yeah we would. Two boyfriends on the way home from a party on Halloween night during a full moon, which also happens to their anniversary. They stop to pee in the pitch black woods while one of them is pregnant…. Ok maybe that last part kind of messes with the horror motif but the idea still stands.”

“I have powers and you have weapons.”

“You’re the one who said we had to fear an axe wielding maniac.” He turned dramatically. “Or maybe… I am one.”

Peter looked at him and then said: “A.C.T.O.R. scan Harley Keener and confirm he isn’t some evil forest monster and if he is you have my permission to activate instant kill mode.”

_**“Commencing scan. Scan complete. Mr. Keener is the same as he ever was.”** _

Peter and Harley looked at each other and began to laugh. Despite Peter’s aching bladder he felt an odd sense of relief to once again be in the car with his boyfriend and away from the darkness of outside. As the drive resumed, they spent the better part of an hour going back and forth talking about the baby, the party, and various other things. For the most part it was just idle conversation made more enjoyable by the company of each other.

Eventually the forest gave way to the highway and other hints of civilization. They found themselves driving alongside all the other people who were either heading home or out for last bit of Halloween night. Peter had started pressing his legs as close together as they could get while rocking them back and forth. He couldn’t help it; he hadn’t pushed his bladder this hard in years and certainly never while he was pregnant. It wasn’t a feeling he liked or disliked, if anything it was foreign to him, being this desperate the use the bathroom. Whether or not he could even make it to the next rest stop was up in the air. He kept his hands pressed tightly against his legs as he fought against his body. From the corner of his eye he caught Harley watching with something akin to amusement. Normally he’d call Keener out but right now he was more focused on keeping the flood within him at bay.

“Oh shit,” whispered Harley. He pointed to the large amount of stopped cars in front of them. “Looks like we’re stopping.”

“What? No!” shouted Peter as he stared in disbelief at the endless sea of car lights before them. As they slowed, he turned to look over his shoulder. He felt a pit form in his stomach when more cars came to a stop all around them. For all intents and purposes, they were boxed in and stuck in the middle lane of the highway. “A.C.T.O.R. any information?”

“It appears a truck has veered into the pillar of the overpass some ways ahead.”

“Does anyone need help?” asked Harley. “Prepare the Iron Lad gear for deployment.”

 _ **“There is no need. Everyone is fine. There is however structural damage and they have shut down all lanes for the time being. Estimated time until transit resumes is placed at about sixty minutes.**_ ”

Peter let out a groan and slumped backwards into his seat. There was no way he’d make it an hour, there was no way out of this situation and there was no place for him to find relief. Then he realized something: he wasn’t going to find a bathroom because he wasn’t going to make it to a bathroom.

“A.C.T.O.R. engage auto-pilot, activate the privacy sensor, and activate rest mode.” Said Harley. The center of wheel gave off a blue light as the A.I. took control. Around them the windows darkened, and several small lights turned on giving the inside of the car a soft glow. Peter turned in awe and watched the center row of seats meshed to form a makeshift futon. Harley leaned towards him with a devious smirk. “What’s got you so hot and bothered that you just need to get home so bad.”

“Nothing,” answered Peter as he continued to wiggle about. “I just want to get home is all.”

“I’ve only ever seen you act this desperate one once before.”

“What!” He nearly wet himself in shock. He was sure his boyfriend had never seen him in this state. “When?”

“It was when we were first dating, and we went on that Ferris wheel together. You thought you could be all sexy and you started rubbing up against me. But when I turned it back on you, you got all antsy and all you wanted do was get home because you were so horny and wanted to let laid.”

Peter’s mouth fell open in disbelief. A moment passed and then he began to laugh, a lot. He couldn’t help it. How had his boyfriend misread the situation that badly? He leaned back in his chair and kept laughing. It hurt to laugh so hard but there was no stopping it. With each movement he was made aware of just how full and uncomfortable he really was. The whole idea that this entire time Harley had thought he was desperate for a quick fuck instead of a quick piss was absolutely ridiculous.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Harley. “Come on let me in on the joke.”

“I-it’s n-nothing,” managed Peter between giggles. He felt his bladder constrict. Was he about to wet himself because of Harley? He began to laugh harder. After all this time it was going to be a combination of his own idiotic pride and his boyfriend’s inability to read a room that did him in. His stomach suddenly cramped and the baby retaliated with a swift kick. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong?”

“J-just a kick,” gasped Peter as he caught his breath. “And since I was laughing it just hurt a bit more.”

“Are you sure? It’s not a contraction is it? You’re not in labor, are you? Because it’s way too early-”

Seeing his normally calm boyfriend begin to panic set off another laughing fit. Peter stuffed both his hands against his crotch as he felt a few drops escape him. “N-no, no no!”

Harley seemed to take this a confirmation that something was indeed wrong and called out: “A.C.T.O.R. scan Peter and give him a reading on his vitals.”

_**“Confirmed. Beginning scan.”** _

Peter’s mouth fell open as the humor of the situation began to evaporate. Stilling giggling he blurted out: “H-Harley! I’m fine! A.C.T.O.R. you don’t have to. I-I’m fine.”

**_“I’m sorry Mr. Parker. You and Mr. Keener both agreed at the start of your pregnancy any medical scan requested by your significant other could not be overridden. This was to ensure the health of both you and the young Mr. Keener-Parker.”_ **

“Parker-Keener,” mumbled Peter.

“Keener-Parker,” countered Harley.

_**“Noted. I have concluded my scan. Mr. Parker is currently in fine shape with no complications regarding his or the baby’s vitals. He is currently experiencing the usual bodily functions that accompany a typical laughing fit.”** _

“See! I told you I was fine!”

**_“However it is important to note that he should visit a restroom soon as based on previous calculations his bladder has reached max capacity. Failure to do so may result in an unfortunate mess and potential complications further down the line.”_ **

“What?” Harley turned to Peter. “I thought you went to the bathroom when I stopped the car.”

“I tried,” whispered Peter feeling guilty.

“What does that mean?”

“I couldn’t relax with my spider sense going off and I couldn’t go alright?”

“The Peter Tingle?”

“Please don’t call it that when I have to pee.”

“Babe why didn’t you just tell me. I would’ve pulled over at a gas station or somewhere else.”

“There aren’t any gas stations on the highway!” Peter pressed both hands into his crotch as best he could and twisted his legs together. “Trust me I was looking.”

“What about a water bottle?”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“Because there’s kind of I don’t know-a baby bump in the way!”

Dead silence.

“Oh yeah.”

Peter began to laugh at just how ridiculous this had become. He felt a sharp kick and this time it was aimed square against his bladder. A sudden and horrible realization dawned on him. This was it; he was going to pee himself. There was no if ands or buts about it. He stopped laughing and let out a shaky breath. He braced himself for the inevitable and grabbed onto the door handle with one hand and the arm rest with the other.

“Peter?”

Peter felt the liquid rush forward and at first it felt as though nothing was going to happen. That he was so full and determined to not to use the bathroom that he couldn’t possibly go right now. There was no explosion or forceful stream of piss as he imagined there would be. No, at first there was a small trickle from the tip of his dick. He felt the front of his boxers go damp. As fast as it started it stopped. Then a second trickle, he could feel it soak into his jeans. He looked down at the small wet spot and bit his lip. It seemed to blossom before him as it spread further and further in an agonizingly slow speed. Another spurt and this his time it lasted longer than before. He felt the inside of his thighs go warm and let out a pathetic squeak. He managed to fight against it and stopped the flow.

“Pete?”

“I….” Peter looked over at Harley and gave him an embarrassed smile. That small bit of relief had been too much, had felt too good. In that moment he made up his mind, no more fighting, and said: “I’m peeing.”

Peter closed his eyes, opened his legs a bit and let nature take over from there. This time there was a sudden rush as all at once he let go. The small dribble became a steady flow against the inside of his jeans. With nowhere for the pee to escape to the warmth spread across his dick, thighs, and balls and before pooling around his butt. In the dead silence of the car he could hear the forceful hiss as he continued to piss.

Peter let out a moan and rested his head against the seat. He chanced a look down and watched as the liquid pooled around the open area between his legs. Some of it spilled over and dripped down the back of his pants while the rest soaked into the seat and darkened the fabric. His zipper glistened as the rush of pee continued to pour out of him. He relished the relief and took a single moment to bask in the warm almost orgasmic bliss of finally being able to empty his bladder. Peter wasn’t sure how much time had passed but as he shivered he felt a shiver of relief crawl up his back. His heart was racing.

“Are-are you done?” Asked Harley quietly.

“I think so,” whispered Peter. He expected to be on the verge of hormone induced tears. Instead he felt… strange. Good wasn’t quite the word he was looking for, maybe he felt… excited? He turned to look at Harley and saw there was a similar emotion on his boyfriend’s face. One he couldn’t quite place. A genuine curiosity perhaps? No that wasn’t it….

“That was a lot.”

Peter blushed. “The Parker-”

“Bladder of Steel, I know.”

“D-Do you mind helping me into the back so I can change?”

“Huh?” There was that unreadable emotion again. “Oh! Yeah! Sure! Um... A.C.T.O.R. turn Peter’s seat one hundred and eighty degrees and move the rest protocol over as far to the side as you can.”

_**“Very well.”** _

Peter’s seatbelt came unplugged and his seat rotated to face the back of the SUV. He watched the makeshift futon move to side granting them easy access to the trunk and providing ample space for him to change. He blurted out: “Is this was you meant by a ‘cool’ car?”

“There’s more to this car than you know,” offered Harley. He unclipped his seatbelt and climbed over to join him in the back. He went towards the trunk and began shuffling through things. “Hang on, I always keep a secret stash of spare clothes and wipes in here.”

Peter pulled off his shoes, socks and unbuttoned his jeans. As he pulled them free, he shuddered at the uncomfortable feeling of clammy wet fabric against his skin. He sat back in the chair and blushed when he felt the seat squish underneath him.

“I’m sorry about the mess Harl.”

“Don’t be. A.C.T.O.R. has a sanitation protocol. Once we get you changed, he’ll use a small group of nanites to clean both the chair and floor of the front seat.”

“What? How?”

“He can only use it once per trip, so I’ll have to recharge it when we get back to the apartment.”

“Can it clean my clothes?”

“No dice there Parker. Its designed specifically to work with the car and removing spills. I was honestly expecting to use it for a vomit accident but hey this works too.” Harley came back with some baby wipes, and a plastic bag. “Dirty clothes in here.”

Peter put his jeans, socks, and shoes in the bag. He looked at his shirt and frowned when he noticed the lower part of the hem was wet as well. With a sigh he pulled it off and added it to the pile. So much for his Halloween spirit.

“All the dirty clothes if you’d please Mr. Parker.” Harley motioned to his boxers. “Changing won’t mean much if you keep those on.”

“There are people all around us. I’m not about to get naked.”

“We’re in privacy mode. No one can see a thing that’s going on in this car.”

Peter stood up and placed his hands on the hem of his boxers. He could still see outside the tinted window, and though it was dark out he could make out the profiles of the other people in the cars next to them. He shivered in his uneasiness and his spider sense went off. The baby kicked in annoyance. He turned to his boyfriend for reassurance and asked: “Are you sure no can see us?”

“I’m as confident as you are when you jump off the top of a building.”

Peter nodded, took a deep breath, and pulled his boxers down. He looked around. No one in the cars beyond seemed to take notice. No one was pointing and no one was staring because it seemed that no one could tell that Peter Parker was naked in the car closest to them. He placed the boxers in the bag still feeling a bit exposed. Harley tied it closed, set it off to the side and pulled a wipe free from its container.

“Hands,” he stated. Peter extended his hands to his boyfriend. He watched with a small smile as Harley used the wipe to clean his fingers and palms. “And before you sit down let’s get the rest of you cleaned up.”

“I can do that myself.”

“Yeah, but I get to admire the view if I do it.” Peter was blushing again. “And I get to take my time too. Now do me a favor and lean against the chair.”

Peter leaned forward against the passenger seat with a flush of red across his face. He felt the cool wipe placed against his leg and shivered as it was run along the inside of his thigh. The teasing motion combined with his nakedness was too much and he felt the familiar twitch of his dick.

 _“Really?_ ” thought Peter to himself. Was he really going to get horny now? Right after wetting himself like a child? He focused on the seat and watched it rippled silver before returning to its once clean state. It was incredible what the power of nanites could do. In an attempt to stave the hormones, he began to mentally recite the components of his Spider Suit. He would not give his body the satisfaction of messing with him again. That’s when he felt Harley playfully pinch his butt. “Hey!”

“Sorry but once it was clean I couldn’t help it. Almost done, I need you to turn around for me."

Peter did as he was told and felt as his boyfriend gently took his cock and balls in the baby wipe. He bit his lip and stifled a moan. Harley’s motions were gentle but moved with purpose and it didn’t take long before Peter was fully hard. He felt his dick against the lower part of his pregnant belly and he moved his hips in an attempt to generate some sort of friction.

“Patience,” whispered Harley softly. Peter felt the wipe pull away before he himself was gently pushed back into the seat. Harley leaned forward and rested his elbows on Peter’s thighs. “Someone’s feeling good right now.”

“Y-yeah,” stuttered Peter. He was having a hard time focusing. He tried to push the thoughts away. “I’m-I’m feeling pretty good.”

“I can tell.” Harley teasingly ran a hand along Peter’s dick. It twitched in excitement. “After all, if my boyfriend has a problem that I can solve, then its my job to help take care of it.”

Peter tried to clear his thoughts. “I just pissed myself and you’re really about to get me off?”

Harley kissed the shaft of his penis and slowly began to move up. Peter felt every breath his boyfriend took until he stopped at the head and whispered: “Why not?”

Any further conversation was stopped as Harley took Peter’s cock in his mouth. In one motion he steadied it with a hand and began to move his head. Peter let out a moan as he grabbed onto the sides of the seat. The soft lips, the warm mouth, it was too much. All other thoughts went out of his mind save for the pleasure of what he was experiencing. He could feel Harley’s hair brush against the lower part of his belly teasing him in a way that would’ve been impossible without the pregnancy. He let moan as he felt his heart race even faster. He felt swirling of his boyfriend’s tongue as it danced around the head of his cock teasing his slit. He watched as Harley’s free hand went into his overalls and he began to work away at himself.

Peter felt the familiar peak of an orgasm. “I’m gonna cum.”

Harley’s response was to move faster. With a yell Peter gripped the chair tighter and arched his back as he came into his boyfriend’s mouth. Harley stopped moving and swallowed. Peter collapsed backwards and struggled to catch his breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum like that. The baby gave several unhappy kicks apparently displeased with his dad’s quickened pulse.

“That was hot,” gasped Harley. He wiped his mouth off, sat back on the floor equally out of breath and pulled his other hand free from his overalls. It was covered in cum. Peter noticed the dark stain on the front of his boyfriend’s clothes and smiled. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed it. “Like really hot.”

“Yeah,” gasped Peter. “That was hot.”

They sat in silence each trying to collect their thoughts and breath. It was A.C.T.O.R. who eventually broke quiet between them.

“I have received notification that the delay in the road is to last longer than originally thought. Estimated time is an additional thirty to sixty minutes.”

“At least we’ll have time to change,” laughed Harley. Within moments he had stripped out of his Halloween costume, cleaned himself and put on a fresh pair of clothes. He tossed a shirt and a pair jeans over to Peter.

“I don’t have any extra underwear for either us sorry.”

Peter slid on the shirt and looked over at Harley. It was a large white shirt with a yellow taxi and the familiar phrase: ‘I survived my trip to NYC.’ “Really?”

“It was the only shirt I was sure would still fit you when I put into the car.”

“Guess that explains the jeans.” Peter looked at them. He slipped them on and just realized how tight and uncomfortable they were. They fit but there could be no buttoning them. He slid them off. “Yeah I’m not putting these on until we’re moving again.”

“Someone seems to have embraced their inner nudist,” said Harley as he took a seat on the makeshift futon and motioned for Peter to join him. He pulled a blanket out from underneath. “Not that I’m going to complain about it.”

Peter lay next to him and smiled when Harley snuggled in close. He wrapped the blanket around them. It was weird to be partially naked in the car with his boyfriend in the middle of traffic, but it was pleasant. After a minute passed, he cleared his throat and asked:

“You’re really ok with everything that happened?”

Harley nodded: “Yeah? It was really... nice.” “What about it was so nice? I mean… I think I understand but I also don’t.”

“You. Just everything about you. The pregnancy, and I dunno watching you squirm around and the noises you made. I guess… I really liked it.”

“Oh.”

“I know I shouldn’t be saying stuff like that but… but… my heart was racing watching you. Like when I realized what was happening with you needing to go to the bathroom… I really wanted it to happen.”

Peter found himself at a loss for words. He looked up at Harley and noticed he was blushing bright red. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not often that I get to see you vulnerable. Let’s be honest here, your more of the man in this relationship than I am.”

“Ironic considering I’m the one that’s pregnant.”

“That’s because you’re the one with the scientifically altered body. Yeah I’m the one who flirts with you more and teases you. But you still do all the heavy lifting, do your freelance work and charity work and take care things around the apartment. Your stronger than me and have more muscles. Your tough for the both of us. When we get sick your always taking care of me first and yourself second. I don’t get to see you this other side very often and the pregnancy really brought it out. You’ve always been the rock for the two of us. It’s nice being the one who has to care for you for a change.”

“I guess I never thought of it that way.” Peter looked down at his belly.

Harley yawned. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” mumbled Peter as his eyes grew heavy. “I kinda like too.”

Peter never heard his response. Instead he fell into a light sleep accompanied by the comforting sounds of Harley’s breathing. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed cuddled up for but when he awoke it was to a familiar tingle in the back of his neck. His spider sense had gone off and it didn’t take more than single guess as to why. He had to use the bathroom again and being naked from the waist down did little to help. Remembering his severely weakened capacity from before and his boyfriend’s recent confession he gently nudged Harley.

“Harl?”

Harley rubbed his eyes not quite fully awake. “Yeah babe?”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“That’s nice.”

“We’re still in the car. And… I don’t think I’m gonna make it anywhere.”

“Oh… oh!” Harley got up and looked around. “Ok hang on.”

Peter pressed his legs together and wiggled in desperation. Did he have to use the bathroom? Absolutely. Was he embellishing a little for his boyfriend’s pleasure? Maybe…. When Harley returned it was with his giant metal thermos. He moved the covers aside and gently took Peter’s dick in his hand. He aimed into the container and said:

“You’re good.”

Peter let go. He heard the rush of urine against the steel cup. He smiled at the relief and groaned. This night had certainly been a lesson for him. No matter what he thought, he was still only human and he would never again attempt to do something this stupid. At least not on accident. When his stream tapered off he leaned back with laugh. He felt Harley give his dick a shake and then a quick dab with a napkin.

“Feel better?” Asked Harley as he capped the thermos. “So much better.”

“I can’t believe you filled this up.”

“I can’t believe you let me pee in your favorite cup.”

“Yeah well it’s getting melted down for parts once we get back.”

_**“It appears that the overpass has been cleared and deemed safe to travel under. Traffic is set to start within the next few minutes.”** _

Harley slipped the thermos into the bag with the dirty clothes. Peter slid on the tight jeans and sat back down in his seat. It rotated towards the front of the car. Harley climbed over into the driver’s seat and disengaged the auto-pilot. Peter pulled his seatbelt on tight and found himself staring at the ground.

“What’s on your mind?” Asked Harley. “You’ve got that brooding look in your eyes.”

“I wet myself,” said Peter as he continued to look at the seat. “Generally made a fool of myself because I was too proud to admit I needed to use the bathroom, peed in a bottle, and you sort of found the whole thing hot because it lets you see a side of me I don’t normally show.”

“That is the spark notes version of it.”

“And I’m okay with it. It’s just… different.”

“Is different ok?”

“Different is good. I mean we’re both different. You’re from Tennessee I’m from New York. I use my superpowers, you use your super technology. But we’re both happy with each other, we are boyfriends after all. And we’re going to be dads together soon. So I think different is perfect for us.”

Harley reached over and gave his belly a rub. As he did their son gave a hearty kick. “I love you and this baby more than anything in the world. You know that.”

“I do,” said Peter. “Because I know love you, the both you more than anything too.”

“All right. Oh and one last thing Parker.”

“Yeah?” Harley pointed to the clock. It was a minute till midnight, which meant a minute left of Halloween and more importantly…. “I didn’t have a chance to say this earlier,” said Harley as he placed a kiss on Peter’s lips.

“But happy anniversary Peter.”

Peter returned the kiss. “Happy anniversary Harley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If anyone is interested I do have plans for some more Peter/Harley work that doesn't have mpreg soon. Until then I'll return to the shadows from whence I came and hopefully it won't be a year until my next work. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
